


Феникс

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стив под шквальным огнем выпрыгивает из самолета, она осознает в полной мере – феникс расправил крылья и больше никто не сможет указывать ему, с каким жаром гореть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** мувиверс; таймлайн ПМ; взгляд на Стива и Баки глазами агента Картер; написано под влиянием песни “Phoenix Rising”.

_Then you’ll rise right before my eyes  
On wings that fill the sky  
Like a phoenix rising._

_Annihilator – Phoenix Rising_

Когда Пегги видит его впервые, ей кажется, что рядовой Роджерс очень напоминает выпавшего из гнезда птенца. Он такой же ободранный, со встрепанными волосами-перьями, но яростный, готовый ринуться в бой и заклевать до смерти, едва лишь кто-нибудь попробует ухватить его за крыло. И ей это нравится; нравится, как Роджерс упрямо тащится в арьергарде строевой колонны, как он, дрожа от натуги, пытается отжаться хотя бы один лишь раз и не упасть лицом в траву из упора лежа, нравится, как он с отчаянием смертника кидается своей впалой грудью на учебную гранату, брошенную полковником Филлипсом. Пегги Картер нравится, когда в людях горит огонь, а в рядовом Роджерсе его столько, что он мог бы спалить им самого себя. Спалить, чтобы как феникс восстать из пепла – лучше, сильнее и таким же полным огня, который снова его переродит рано или поздно. И так – до бесконечности.  
Этому огню не достает лишь крупицы веры, и Пегги готова ее дать, сколько угодно, даже в избытке, именно поэтому она лишь одобрительно кивает, когда доктор Эрскин, усмехаясь, говорит полковнику, что Роджерс – тот, кто им нужен.  
Пегги Картер верит в него беззаветно и страстно, но когда ожидания оправдываются, она все же не может сдержать легкого изумления. Не может сдержать своего детского восторга, когда рядовой Роджерс сгорает в капсуле Старка, чтобы стать Капитаном Америкой, символом нации и ее визитной карточкой. Сладкий вкус победы над природой недолог – Пегги с досадой вспоминает матушку и ее советы не радоваться слишком сильно, чтоб не накликать беду, – и после гибели доктора Эрскина победа уже ощутимо горчит. Вместо того, чтобы стать первым из многих, капитан Роджерс становится единственным суперсолдатом, а секрет сыворотки умирает вместе с Эрскином.  
С этого дня Пегги постоянно злится – на командование, правительство и больше всех – на себя, потому что огонь в глазах Роджерса начинает гаснуть. Суперсолдата, созданного для войны и во имя нее, превращают в послушную марионетку. Из Роджерса, чей огонь мог вести за собой армии, делают цирковое пугало в аляповатом тряпье, и Пегги каждый раз от бессильной ярости вжимает ногти в ладони, когда видит его на сцене среди девочек в звездно-полосатых платьях. На ладонях Пегги Картер – незаживающие алые полумесяцы.  
Оба они – Пегги и сам Роджерс – подчинились приказу, но не сдались. Именно это и сближает их, таких разных, в конце концов. Они видятся нечасто, в основном на передовой, где Пегги отдает приказы в штабе, а Роджерс в очередной раз изображает клоуна, прикрываясь бутафорским щитом от сальных ухмылок солдат. Незаметно для себя самой Пегги начинает называть Роджерса Стивом, а он перестает вытягиваться по струнке при ее приближении.  
Это похоже на добрую фронтовую дружбу, думает Пегги Картер, и сама же себя одергивает, потому что ложь – последний из грехов, который бы она хотела иметь за своей душой в Судный день. Хватит и того, что из-за её приказов десятками, а то и сотнями гибнут люди, свои и чужие: бравые молодые и старые солдаты, чьи-то мужья, сыновья или отцы.  
Хотя бы себе Пегги в ночной тишине офицерской палатки может признаться – она влюбляется в Стива и ничего поделать с этим не может. С восторгом юной девчонки, а не опытного агента британской разведки она день за днем наблюдает за ним горящими глазами. И, может быть, потому лучше остальных видит, как у Стива опускаются руки.  
Стив устал всем доказывать, что ему самое место на поле боя, а не в тылу, он просто произносит свои напыщенные речи про облигации, вырубает Гитлера раз-другой, а потом забивается в какой-нибудь темный угол с потрепанным альбомом и огрызком карандаша.  
Единственный человек, которому позволено приближаться к Стиву в такие моменты, – Пегги, и она беззастенчиво этим пользуется, присаживаясь рядом на отсыревшей деревянной эстраде и заглядывая через плечо.  
Когда Стив особенно зол, он рисует цирковую обезьянку или клоуна в неизменном звездно-полосатом костюме, так напоминающем его собственный. Но в остальное время он сплетает штрихи в один и тот же узор: темные волосы, встрепанная челка, живые глаза, озорная улыбка и ямочка на подбородке. Создается ощущение, что Стив боится однажды просто не вспомнить черты лица этого человека, поэтому готов рисовать его до конца своих дней. Все листы в альбоме принадлежат ему, и ни один – Пегги.  
– Это твой друг? – решившись наконец, в один из вечеров мягко спрашивает она, осторожно кончиками пальцев обводя линии рисунка. Пегги ждет почему-то, что Стив оттолкнет ее руку, но тот лишь задумчиво смотрит в альбом, и в глазах его такая нежность, что Пегги задыхается от душащей ее безотчетной ревности.  
– Это Баки, – просто отвечает Стив, закусывая губу, и Пегги молчит, ей почему-то кажется, что если она еще хоть о чём-нибудь спросит – узнает то, чего совсем не хочет знать. Это чувство только усиливается, когда Стив тоже ведет пальцами по бумаге – висок, скула и подбородок, – будто сотни раз уже так делал. Будто сотни раз касался так настоящего, живого Баки. Пегги убирает свою руку от альбома, как если бы тот вдруг вспыхнул словно порох, и переводит взгляд на Стива. В глазах у него такая тоска, что хочется закричать, хочется вцепиться в отвороты его куртки и встряхнуть как следует.  
И Пегги встряхивает, всего-то через пару дней, когда в штаб поступает доклад о судьбе сто седьмого пехотного. Пегги Картер смотрит, как Стив чуть ли не кричит на полковника, а в глазах его снова разгорается почти забытое пламя. Он готов хоть пешком идти в Австрию за сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом из сто седьмого пехотного, и ему плевать на приказ Филлипса не покидать территорию лагеря – у Стива взгляд человека, который уже все для себя решил.  
Она пытается остановить Стива только для того, чтобы успокоить свою совесть, так поступил бы каждый хороший командир, но Пегги видит – Стива не остановит уже ничто, и самое малое, что она может сделать – это предложить услуги лучшего гражданского пилота из всех, кого знает.  
Старку их несанкционированная вылазка кажется забавой, но Пегги взвинчена, и когда Стив под шквальным огнем выпрыгивает из самолета, она осознает в полной мере – феникс расправил крылья и больше никто не сможет указывать ему, с каким жаром гореть.  
Стив не возвращается в лагерь, и полковник Филлипс лицемерно хоронит его, не переставая порицать нарушение прямого приказа, безрассудство и юношеский максимализм. Пегги только молча сжимает кулаки, и следы от ногтей уже даже не затягиваются. Она единственная, кажется, до сих пор верит в то, что Стив ещё живой, беззаветно и страстно, как когда-то в Нью-Джерси поверила, что из хлюпика выйдет самый лучший Капитан. И Стив, чтоб ему провалиться, во второй раз оправдывает ее ожидания.  
Когда с блокпоста раздаются крики, Пегги смотрит на полковника Филлипса почти снисходительно. Есть две причины, по которым часовые могли бы раскричаться: первая – на лагерь идет танковая колонна ГИДРЫ, и им всем остается лишь помолиться за свои и чужие грешные души, вторая – вернулся Стив. И в том, и в другом случае прятаться в штабе не имеет смысла, так что Пегги усмехается и устремляется к шлагбауму.  
Колонна танков и впрямь медленно вплывает в лагерь, но во главе ее шагает Стив Роджерс – перемазанный сажей, но улыбающийся так, что кажется, будто само солнце прячется в уголке его губ, а по левую руку от него идет человек из альбома, Баки, сержант Джеймс Барнс, сто седьмой пехотный. В руках его – винтовка, в глазах – тот же огонь, что и у Стива. И только приблизившись на расстояние пары шагов, Пегги понимает, что нет, не тот же. В глазах Барнса – отражение того пламени, что бушует внутри Стива, оно пляшет в расширенных зрачках ликованием и нежностью.  
Видит бог, Пегги хотела Стива обнять, как только увидела его улыбку, но она неловкой статуей застывает напротив и сдержанно улыбается. Сколько раз с момента его прыжка из самолета Старка она представляла этот момент, как она покажет наконец капитану свою благосклонность, одарит победителя заслуженной наградой, но сейчас Пегги стоит напротив и просто смотрит. Быстрый и хлесткий взгляд сержанта – будто предупреждение, поэтому она не двигается с места, слушая, как он выкрикивает «Да здравствует Капитан Америка!», а толпа окруживших их со всех сторон солдат радостно подхватывает клич. Их возвращение в лагерь – праздник, но не для Пегги, для Пегги это миг, когда с ясно слышимым перезвоном рассыпаются в пыль ее хрустальные замки.  
А дальше вся ранее размеренная фронтовая жизнь от атаки к атаке сливается в одну сплошную карусель, раскручивающуюся все быстрее с каждым днем. Виток – и Стива наконец-то признают реальной боевой единицей, второй – спешно формируется элитное спецподразделение Воющих Коммандос под руководством Капитана Америки, третий – и Пегги на пару с Филлипсом назначают куратором этого отряда. Ей больно, по-настоящему больно видеть Стива счастливым, но не с ней, однако показывать насколько – более чем неуместно, поэтому Пегги без возражений принимает назначение. Стив же, наоборот, оживает, расправляет крылья и рвется в бой очертя голову, а за плечом у него неизменно чеканит шаг его личный ангел смерти, сержант Барнс, лучший снайпер из всех, кого Пегги когда-либо знала.  
В штабе на каждом углу шепчутся о ее якобы романе со Стивом Роджерсом, но Пегги делает вид, что не имеет об этом никакого понятия. Она – профессионал, ей нет дела до досужих сплетен, и несмотря на то, что капитан действительно почти постоянно рядом, когда не на миссиях, романтики в этом нет никакой. То, что Пегги раньше принимала за неловкий флирт, оказывается всего лишь вежливостью, благодарностью и дружеской привязанностью, в то время как связистки уже вовсю обсуждают размах будущей свадьбы капитана Роджерса и агента Картер сразу же, «как только закончится война». Пегги горько слышать такие разговоры, но она держит лицо. Она даже подыгрывает немного этой глупой легенде, расстреляв в капитанский щит всю обойму в приступе напускной ревности к Лоррейн, ей ведь не сложно, в самом деле.  
Но Пегги не слепая и не глухая, она знает, что капитану нет дела ни до нее, ни до Лоррейн; она прекрасно видит, какие взгляды бросает Стив на улыбчивого, оттаявшего после плена сержанта Барнса. В этих взглядах – что-то неземное. Пегги не дура, она агент разведки, и она умеет подмечать детали – Стив по уши влюблен в своего друга, преданно и беззаветно, и Барнс платит той же монетой. Пегги полжизни провела в армии, она знает, что так случается, но если раньше отношения между мужчинами казались ей чем-то отвратительным, то теперь она не может сказать того же. Словно бы границы раздвинулись, привычный мир сошел с оси, а единственное незыблемое – то, что капитан Роджерс влюблен в своего лучшего друга, и тот отвечает ему взаимностью.  
Принятие не дается легко, и Пегги каждый раз вздрагивает, услышав в закутке штабного коридора тихий счастливый смех и приглушенные вздохи; она крепко зажмуривается, останавливаясь взглядом на зацелованных губах Стива или криво застегнутом воротнике сержанта. Ей просто хочется в такие моменты быть слепой и глухой дурой и ни о чем не подозревать.  
Воющие Коммандос приносят победу за победой, безумным смерчем проносятся по базам ГИДРЫ, сметая все на своем пути и оставаясь неуловимыми карателями, а Пегги каждый раз обмирает, когда они уходят на задание. Она каждый раз боится, что Барнс и его винтовка не успеют, а капитан – не вернется.  
Однако все случается с точностью до наоборот, и не успевает Стив. Пегги толком и не знает, как погиб Джеймс Барнс, ей просто сообщают об этом в штабе как о незначительном факте. Элитный снайпер в одночасье становится расходным материалом, а тот, кого любил Стив Роджерс, – трагически погибшим на задании другом и соратником. Пегги хочет – правда, очень хочет – эгоистично порадоваться, что Стив больше ему не принадлежит, но у нее не получается. У нее получается лишь найти Стива в полуразрушенном пабе с бутылкой чего-то явно крепкого и сухими глазами.  
Капитан Роджерс не может напиться, не может заплакать или просто глухо, словно волк, завыть на одной ноте. Он даже не может ничего разгромить, потому что в этом пабе и так ничего целого не осталось. Даже сердце Стива – и то вдребезги.  
Пегги пытается найти слова, пытается сказать, что Барнс с самого начала знал, на что шел, и Стив должен уважать его выбор, но больше она ничего не говорит: слишком велик риск проколоться, признаться в том, что она все-все знает о них с сержантом. О них с Баки. Вот такая вот ирония – впервые с момента знакомства с сержантом Барнсом она хотя бы мысленно, но называет его так, как звал всегда Стив.  
Стив поднимает на нее покрасневшие, натертые кулаками глаза и смотрит сквозь Пегги, в нем больше нет огня, и ей почему-то кажется, что теперь это – навсегда. Теперь, думает Пегги, в глубине его светлых глаз всегда будет пусто, как в окнах покинутого жильцами дома. Она смотрит в эту пустоту, падает в нее и сообщает о новой миссии.  
Пегги почти рада, что у нее есть задание для Стива, – это поможет ему не сойти с ума, не свихнуться от чувства вины и не уничтожить в себе то, чем так дорожил Барнс. Почему-то сейчас ей кажется очень важным сохранить Стива таким, каким бы его хотел видеть Баки, и Пегги мысленно клянется себе, что сделает все, чтобы Стив хоть когда-нибудь улыбнулся. Пусть не сразу и пусть не так, как улыбался своему сержанту, но и малого будет достаточно. Она клянется себе, что сделает Стива счастливым, даже если тот будет отчаянно сопротивляться, потому что такова была бы последняя воля Барнса, если бы он хоть что-то мог сказать перед своей смертью. А Пегги, несмотря на свою неприязнь к сержанту, всегда уважала последнюю волю усопших.  
А дальше – дальше начинается кромешный ад, в который Стив кидается как в омут. Стив больше не думает ни о чем, кроме мести. И какими бы благородными ни казались его цели для командования разведки и общественности, Пегги знает – Стив идет навстречу Красному Черепу мстить за своего Баки.  
На взлетной полосе, за секунды до обрыва Стив склоняется к ней и мягко целует. В его глазах – мольба о прощении и горечь прощания. Пегги прикрывает рот ладонью, будто стараясь сохранить тепло губ, и понимает: Стив все знал про ее глупую влюбленность, точно так же, как и она знала про них с Барнсом. Знал и молчал, как молчала и она. Пегги не замечает, в какой момент глаза начинает пощипывать непрошеными слезами, но все же она успевает вовремя закусить губу, чтобы не расплакаться как маленькая девочка.  
Пегги действует на автопилоте, следует за кем-то непонятно куда, коротко кивает на приветствия и оказывается в конце концов у микрофона в авиадиспетчерской. Страха нет, есть только чувство надвигающейся неотвратимой беды, заставляющее цепенеть, но едва Пегги слышит голос Стива – она снова собрана и готова быть ему той же опорой, что и всегда. Пегги говорит с ним до самого конца; убеждает не делать глупостей, но знает, что это бесполезно. Она уже имела дело с таким Стивом Роджерсом – прямо перед тем, как вызвать Старка для экстренного перелета в Австрию. Только на этот раз, думает Пегги, в Стиве больше нет огня, чтобы сгореть и восстать из пепла. Капитан Америка намерен идти за черту, и ей одной, кажется, известно, за кем следом.  
И только когда связь со Стивом обрывается, и вместо нее из динамика шумом прибоя накатывают помехи, Пегги разрешает себе проявить настоящие эмоции. Члены командного состава бегут от ее всхлипов прочь из рубки, и ни один из них даже не догадывается, что Пегги плачет не от горя, а от облегчения. Плачет оттого, что со смертью капитана Роджерса – со смертью Стива – с плеч ее упал тяжкий груз. Пегги рыдает, сотрясаясь всем телом потому, что ей дан шанс прожить свою собственную жизнь, а не жизнь с человеком, который никогда, ни единой теплой улыбкой или ласковым взглядом ей не принадлежал. Стив всегда принадлежал Джеймсу Барнсу, и она достаточно умная женщина, чтобы это понимать, а пока она просто плачет, совершенно забыв о том, что феникс не может умереть. 


End file.
